Sweet Blindfolded Lover
by Pheraen-Phoenix
Summary: Blindfolds can lead to many things. In this case, its sex    Reader/Surprise READER INSERT


Taking a midmorning stroll down through town was so relaxing. You had just gotten back from a stressful World Conference full of "PASTAAAA~" or "I'M THE HERO!". It seemed like the 2 pills of Asprin you took did absolutely nothing, and that this walk was your antidepressant. The singing chickadees and robins kissed your ears, as the morning dew of 10:00 AM faded away. A picture-perfect morning that nothing could ruin.

Or so you thought.

By 10:30 dark clouds had rolled in. "Crap." you said to yourself. This was your day to recuperate, not to spend in solitude in your room on a rainy day. As you inched near the nearest house, an unknown pair of arms tied something around your eyes and head. "Who was this, and why am I blindfolded" you thought, as the stranger carried you inside the house bridal-style, closing the door and walking up the steps.

It didn't take long for you to catch on to what was happening. You were now sitting on a rather comfy bed. Of course, you desperately wanted to know who had taken you, so you had some suspects. It could be France, that-guy-who-makes-love-to-everything-whether-they-like-it-or-not, or Germany, the sadistic dude who watches porn. Maybe it was Prussia? Or South Korea?

All your thoughts vanished when you felt your shirt being pulled up over your head slowly and seductively. "Hot damn," you thought, "Whoever this guy is, he's pretty seductive!" . After the shirt was removed, the hands went to your back and with a quick pinch, your bra fell to you lap.

"Hmm, no straps? I like that." The voice said. Great! Now, you were sure that it was a guy, and you had recognized the voice from the Conference. Another thing for sure was that it was a country. But who?

The sound of other clothes rustling was heard, and you were realizing what was going to happen.

"Wait!" You blurted out.

"What is it, love?" The voice asked. It was calm, but eager.

"I'm a vir-" Your words were stopped when his lips were pressed to yours. Welcoming arms wrapped around your neck and pulled the kiss deeper. His lips were warm and soft, but mesmerizing and hypnotic. All to soon did your shorts fall to the ground, leaving you in nothing but your white lacey panties.

Your lover's hand dipped into your panties and penetrated your folds, but not breaking your barrier. It swirled around, earning a muffled moan from your lips, allowing him to slip in his tongue and explore your mouth. He was either romantically experienced or just really sweet. Either way, your plan on abstinence was long gone.

The hand left your now soaked panties, but came back down to tug off your undies. You complied, letting the cottony material fall to the ground. You were picked up, and placed on the bed. Your now naked lover crawled on top of you, in between your long legs. His hands went behind your head to the knot that held your blindfold on.

"Sweetie, I'd love to see those pretty little eyes of yours. May I?" He asked. You nodded quietly, allowing dim light and a rather sexy figure to come into focus. Your now-recognized lover locked green eyes with (Eye color) eyes. This was certainly an unexpected turn of events.

"SWITZERLAND?" You screamed.

He gave a small chuckle before attacking your lips again, creating another makeout session. You couldn't believe this. The guy who would shoot anything that vaguely annoyed him, was there trying to make love to you.

But you couldn't say you weren't loving every second of it. Regardless of who it was, you were going to lose your virginity tonight, and that was decided.

All thoughts were paused when Vash's lips left yours. Something was placed at your entrance. You gave a quick and hasty nod, as he grabbed your chin and kissed you while he slid in completely. A sharp pain shot through your body, and Vash's eyes were closed in ecstasy, quietly moaning your name into your mouth.

After a few moments of kissing, the pain in your pelvis dulled, and eventually subsided. A small thrust of your lovers hips earned a sweet moan from your lips. You asked him to start, because the pain was quickly replaced by purely ecstatic pleasure. Again, his lips left yours only to moan rather vocally. Honestly, you two were being very loud, and it was merely a miracle that Liechtenstein was at a friend's house sleeping over.

Switzerland's pace quickened until you two were literally screaming at the top of your lungs. You threw your head back as your very first orgasm crashed through your body, and you almost whited out from the amount of pleasure coursing through your body. Vash screamed and released himself inside of you.

For a few minutes, you two layed there just sweet talking, him making you giggle with all the sweet thing's he'd say.

Eventually, you asked him "So, why did you blindfold me?"

"Because, if I asked you, I thought you'd say no. I love you, but I guess I didn't have enough confidence to say it upfront." He explained.

"But I would've said yes. I love you too. And I have since I first saw you at the World Conference. I love a guy with guns." You answered.

He gave a small wink, and reached over to grab a black velvet box. You knew what this meant. Oh boy did you know.

"(Full Name), will you marry me?" He asked.

"I...um...uhhhhh...Yes. I will." You finally answered.


End file.
